1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of golf instruction. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of golf swing instructional aids of the mat-type for disposition on the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art are golf swing practice mats which allow a user to practice his or her golf swing and which evaluate swing planes. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20090280922 shows a golf swing practice target panel and method of using in which the impact device includes a panel made of a type of material such that there will be a temporary mark where a standard or non-standard golf ball impacted the panel. An aiming reference point may be provided on a lower portion of the panel. In addition, lines may be printed on the panel to depict launch or elevation angles and off-center deviation angles. U.S. Publication No. 20090197693 is a golf practice mat for use by a golfer which has surface indication in its upper surface formed by heat-deforming the upper surface to assume a deformed shape and allowing the upper surface to set in the deformed shape. U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,956 describes a swing plane indicating golf mat for diagnosing out-of-plane golf swings having grass-mimicking blades toggling from one stable state to another state when blades are struck by the club face, where one state distinguishable from another state. U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,346 is a golf practice device having a divot simulator insert installed in a cavity area of a platform member, where the insert has a hitting surface that yields and moves when impacted by head of golf club during golf swing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,140 similarly shows a golfer training aid for practicing a golf swing which has an on-mat swing channel defined between opposing uprights that project from the upper surface of the planar mat, and an off-mat swing channel that is defined by edges of a cut-away portion of the planar mat. U.S. Publication No. 20060128493 teaches a divot indicating golf practice device for providing indication of where the golf club strikes the mat, comprising a mat made up of synthetic turf fibers that emulate natural grass and configured with indicators to provide visual feedback to golfer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,340 describes a golf divot practice mat used by a golfer for practicing putting, which has a divot patch with a front edge secured to a rubber base by clamps or fasteners so that the divot patch does not separate from the base when its rear edge is hit by the golf club. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,544 shows a golf or divot practice mat for improving golf skills, comprising a mark retaining surface for recording impressions resulting from contact with a golf club head.
As can been seen, prior golf-training aids for golf swings, namely evaluating and correcting out-of-plane swings, are not typically adapted to be used on natural surfaces, rather artificial mats with synthetic material depicts the tee-box surface and impact results. Moreover, prior devices do not specifically evaluate divot size for purposes of impact-dynamics. Finally, prior art training devices are cumbersome, expensive, and not suited to accompany the golfer during an actual golf round on a golf course. These and other problems are solved by the instant invention, as follows.